Network devices, such as routers, are sometimes used to process, route, and provide services to data flows between user devices and server devices. Network devices sometimes include a wide area network (WAN) interface card (WIC). The WIC may include processing instructions, routing tables, or some other information that provide the network device with instructions for processing data flows. Modifying the functionality and/or operations of network devices (e.g., modifying the processing instructions, etc.) may require replacement of WAN cards and/or specialized software development.